A special 10th
by fp54063
Summary: what if there were 10 that left Rivendell. And what if two of the fellowship were more skilled.
1. Default Chapter

_I do not own any of the Lord of the rings characters_

_History pretty much the same, this story starts off when Frodo gets stabbed. The Main changes to the story are that Merry and Pippin have had experience fighting and can battle (Frodo and Sam cant, are as useless as ever). Also Arwen will join the fellowship._

'Mr Frodo, he is going cold' shouted Sam

'He is passing into the shadow world, he will become a Wrath like them' Aragorn replied

There was suddenly and enormous Screech, Merry and Pippin looked at each other in fear 'there close' shouted Merry.

'Merry and Pippin you stay hear and protect Frodo Sam do you no the athelas plant?' stated Aragorn

'Oh Kingsfoil, it's a weed' replied Sam

'It may help to slow the poison' with that Sam ran off into the forest looking for the plant.

Aragorn followed Sam into the bush.

'After a short time searching Aragorn found the weed, he knelt down retrieved his knife and began to cut at the plant. Suddenly he felt a sword against his thought.

'What's this, a ranger caught off his guard?'

He turned around recognising the sweet voice. 'Arwen' he turned to face the beautiful elf.

He smiled at her getting lost in her beauty then the cold reality set in 'Frodo has been stabbed'

Arwen rushed over to Frodo as quickly as she could with Aragorn in her toe.

As she approached Frodo she began to speak elfish,

'I am Arwen – I've come to help you'

Hear my voice … come back to the light'

The elf then turned to Aragorn and said 'he is not going to last, we must get him to my father'

Aragorn then picked Frodo up and carried him over to Arwen's horse.

He too began to speak in elvish 'stay with the hobbits I will send horses for you'

Arwen replied I am the faster rider, I will take him'

'The rode is to dangerous' replied Aragorn.

'If I can get across the river the power of the elves will protect him'

Knowing that she was right and the realisation that he was not going to win he grabbed hold of Arwen's soft hand and gently spoke 'ride hard and don't look back'. With that she mounted the horse and galloped away into the deep forest.

'What are you doing those Wraths are still out there?' shouted Sam.

-

As Aragorn approached Rivendell he felt a sigh of relieve that he was home. The journey here had been very long. The horses that Arwen sent arrived 7 days after her and Frodo had left them in the forest although it was a relieve that he knew Arwen and Frodo had reached Rivendell safely.

As the 4 reached the gates, they passed two elves that said in elvish 'Welcome home, My Lord' making Aragorn feel a little uncomfortable but felt slightly better when he realised that the hobbits didn't understand what had been said. The elves went on to speak in elvish 'and welcome to you three young masters'. To the surprise of Aragorn and Sam, Merry and Pippin replied in elvish 'Thank you'

Sam looked at them 'Where did you learn to speak….' Oh you know we picked it up on our travels along with a few other tricks' replied Pippin smiling at Merry.

-

Aragorn had been in Rivendell for 2 days when Frodo had finally woken.

Aragorn left his room and started to walk towards the courtyard where Frodo was catching up with the other hobbits and his Uncle Bilbo. Suddenly he heard the voices of Gandalf and Lord Elrond coming from the library. He stopped by the door and heard what they were saying:

'Gandalf the ring can not stay here' Lord Elrond said

He continued 'this peril belongs to all middle earth… it is up to them how to end it'

Aragorn carried on listening to the conversation between the wizard and the Elf Lord.

'You have seen it though … the fellowship I mean'

'Yes I can see it, the nine companions' replied Elrond

'Nine, are you sure about that I mean I to can see part of the future' stated Gandalf

Aragorn could see though the crack in the door Elrond looking at Gandalf and saying

'I will not let her go, it's to dangerous, she belonging with her people'

Gandalf turned to the balcony and said 'she belongs with him, you have seen it, you must let her go'

Aragorn looked shocked although knowing to well they were talking about Arwen. Aragorn however did agree with Elrond, much as he wanted Arwen to go so he could be with her, it was too dangerous.

_Please rr _


	2. Chapter 2

After hearing Gandalf and Elrond talk Aragorn made his way to Arwens chambers. He knocked at the door.

"Come in" spoke Arwen

Aragorn opened the door and entered the room.

He then spoke gently to her "I know what you are thinking but it is to dangerous, you could get hurt"

Arwen stared at him for a minute and then spoke "you know I have to do this"

"its too dangerous" Aragorn repeated

"I can handle my self you know I can"

Aragorn looked at his love and then he realised that he was not going to win this argument "very well"

He walked over to her put his arms around her and then said "at least I will be there to protect you".

She turned to him at then kissed him gently on the lips.

-----------------------------------

A few days later Elrond called a concil for all the races of middle earth in order to establish the fate of the ring. It involved many elves, dwarves and men. To represent the race of hobbit Merry, Pippin, Sam and Frodo were also there.

Lord Elrond sat in his chair to the left sat Arwen who has looking very nervous. Aragorn looked at her which made her feel at little more comforted.

"the ring must be destroyed won of you must achieve this" stated Elrond

There was a mummer then the Elves and the dwaves started arguing.

Arwen just stared at the ring thinking whether she was doing the right thing she looked up when she heard Frodo speak "I will take it"

"however I do not know the way?"

"I can help with that" said Gandalf

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Bormior then stood up in turn at said that they would help Frodo

Arwen then looked at Merry, Pippin and Sam as they turned to face Frodo saying "we will come too".

Elrond then stood up and said "very well 9 companions……"

Suddenly Arwen cut in and said "make that 10".

Wlrond froze looking at his daughter before saying "no, I will not allow it"

"I can take care of myself"

"you know what you have to do Elrond" Gandalf said looking at the Elf Lord.

"very well" he stated looking very concerned

"10 companions will make the fellowship of the ring"

-----------------------------------

_please r&r_


End file.
